StarCraft - Nueva reina de espadas
by Marquillos10
Summary: Esta historia trata del regreso de la raza Zerg. Los protoss destruyeron el planeta de la reina de espadas pero en la explosión de su planeta se fueron restos de la reina los cuales llegaron al planeta tierra y el único objetivo de la reina de espadas es hacer la colmena en la tierra para después regresar y realizar la venganza contra los protoss.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia comienza con un chico llamado Antonio de tan solo 22 años de edad en la ciudad de México. Saliendo de su casa el joven se dirigía a la escuela cuando de pronto una gran explosión cerca de él sucedió. El joven Antonio encontró un una roca pequeña de la cual salían unos gusanos del tamaño de sus dedos. La curiosidad de este chico hace que se acerque a esos curiosos insectos, cuando el joven se acerca un gusano le salta a su piel y se introduce en su brazo. El joven Antonio gritaba:

–¿Qué rayos es esto?!

Su piel comenzó a cambiar de colores mientras le dolía su brazo, de pronto veía como los demás gusanos se introducían en la tierra, mientras que el gusano que había metido a su piel seguía entrando más y más. El joven Antonio corre desesperadamente con un amigo que vivía pocas cuadras del lugar de los hechos, mientras corría veía que su piel se notaba como si nada hubiera pasado solo sentía el dolor en su piel.

Llegando con su amigo y al ver que Antonio estaba desesperado con lo que le decía y le contaba de lo que había sucedido, decide llevarlo al laboratorio de su papá para examinarlo. Legando al laboratorio el papá del amigo de Antonio le dice:

-Científico: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-Antonio: Cuando iba a la escuela callo un asteroide y cuando me acerque un gusano se introdujo a mi piel.

-Científico: Te haré unos estudios para ver, que es lo que tienes dentro de tu piel.

Antonio: Esta bien, muchas gracias.

El científico lo puso en un contenedor de agua y lo comenzó a analizar en la computadora, y vio que era una especie de insecto que no era conocido en el planeta tierra. Con ayuda de sus amigos comenzaron a sacar ese paracito de su cuerpo. Antonio gritaba de dolor pero 2 horas después sacaron el parasito.

Sacando el parasito de Antonio la hija del científico entra y se tropieza y tumba el cilindro donde estaba el parasito, el parasito entra en la niña.

El científico gritaba desesperado:

-Científico: Elizabeth ¿Estás bien? Por favor contéstame.

La niña comenzó a cambiar el color de su piel y el color de ojos, el científico desesperado se queda paralizado del miedo al ver que su hija comenzó a mutar poco a poco.

Elizabeth salió corriendo del laboratorio a una velocidad impresionante, Antonio salió tras ella para ver a donde se iba pero al salir del laboratorio se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte. El científico sale del laboratorio y con ojos llorosos le dice a Antonio:

-Cientifico: Por tú culpa mi hija se convirtió en un fenómeno ¡Aléjate de mi y no quiero volver a verte!

-Antonio: Lo lamento mucho por lo que pasó con Elizabeth pero no me imagine que esto se saldría de control

-Científico: No me importa no quiero verte, y juro que si no encuentro a mi hija me las cobrare contigo.

Antonio se fue corriendo pensando en lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que tenía que buscar la manera de encontrar a la joven Elizabeth. Antonio llego a su casa y cuando llega nota que su mamá estaba algo asustada mientras veía la TV, Antonio le pregunta:

-Antonio: ¿Qué pasa Mamá? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Mamá de Antonio: Mira hijo una joven esta destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad.

-Antonio: Yo la conozco Mamá, es hija del papá de mi amigo Piter.

-Mamá de Antonio: ¿Es Elizabeth?

-Antonio: Si Mamá, efectivamente es ella. Surgió un accidente en el laboratorio y se salió de control todo.

-Mamá de Antonio: Hay hijo pues espero que tú Papá esté bien ya que por ahí está su trabajo.

Antonio al ver eso comenzó a asustarse y salió corriendo de la casa. Su mamá le gritaba: Hijo no vallas es peligroso y no quiero perderte.

Antonio solo contesto: No te preocupes por mi Mamá, todo va a estar bien.

La Mamá se quedo llorando de la desesperación de ver a su hijo que se fue a donde estaban pasando las tristes escenas en las noticias. Antonio corría con una desesperación y veía que mucha gente salía corriendo. Antonio escucha una explosión muy cerca que se escucho a una cuadra de donde iba corriendo cuando de pronto se encontró a Piter

Piter: Tony tienes que ayudarme Elizabeth no quiere hacerme caso y estoy muy preocupado por lo que paso en el Laboratorio.

Antonio: Lo se, me siento culpable creo que esto fue mi culpa, pero juro que la regresare a la normalidad.

Piter: Vamos para ver, que podemos hacer.

Cuando llegan con su hermana ven el cambio que ha tenido, ya no era solo los ojos rojos ni el color de piel, ahora era una forma distinta la que había cambiado. Elizabeth contaba con unas alas hechas de su misma piel pero con forma de cuchillas y en vez de manos tenía unas cuchillas muy afiladas que cortaban cualquier cosa.

Al ver esto Piter se desmallo y Antonio tuvo que cargar a Piter y llevarlo a su casa, pero al ver que Antonio corría Elizabeth se lanzo sobre ellos. Y al ver que ella iba a gran velocidad Antonio vio que sus vidas terminarían en ese mismo lugar y lo único que hizo Antonio fue cerrar los ojos y abrazar a Piter con todas sus fuerzas solo para esperar su fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Antonio cierra los ojos sale y mientras espera su muerte un rayo ataco a Elizabeth y la impacto sobre un edificio, cuando Antonio abre los ojos ve que un robot esta a lado de ellos. No se podía ver quien era a simple vista pero al ver en el casco vio que era el papá de Elizabeth con una armadura.

Minutos después entre la tierra sale Elizabeth pero está ves cambiaba de forma nuevamente y se desarrolla mas las alas de Elizabeth y su tamaño incremento mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Elizabeth se mete dentro de la tierra y desaparece, mientras tanto Antonio le dice a Papá de Piter:

-Antonio: No me imagine que fuera usted señor.

-Científico: No tenía otra opción ya que es un invento que estaba perfeccionando pero ahora lo único que quiero es a mi hija de regreso y tú me ayudaras a encontrarla.

-Antonio: Claro que si señor pero hay que atender a Piter por que se desmallo.

-Científico: Vamos al laboratorio para atenderlo.

Antonio Piter y el Científico fueron a su laboratorio. Ya estando ahí vieron los 3 unos métodos de encontrarla.

-Científico: El único problema es que no sabemos dónde aparecerá y eso es lo que nos va a costar más tiempo.

-Antonio: ¿Qué podemos hacer para poder encontrarla? Solo sería cuestión de ver las noticias.

-Científico: Claro que no, tengo un chip que le podemos poner a Elizabeth y de esta manera podemos encontrarla.

-Piter: Papá pero para eso tenemos que diseñar unas armaduras.

-Antonio: Si como el que traía cuando Elizabeth nos ataco.

-Científico: Por el momento solo tengo un traje pero puedo fabricar 2 más pero tardara una semana aproximadamente.

-Piter: Saliendo de la escuela puedes estar aquí Tonny en el laboratorio y le ayudaremos, para poder terminar más rápido.

-Antonio: Si está bien pero por el momento tengo que reportarme en casa ya que deje a mi mamá preocupada.

Antonio se fue para su casa y al llegar a casa su mamá estaba llorando y le dice que estaba muy preocupada por él.

-Mamá de Antonio: No me hagas esto Antonio, me dejaste muy preocupada.

-Antonio: Lo lamento mamá lo que pasa es que esa niña es la hermana de un amigo y se le metió un parásito.

-Mamá de Antonio: Eso no me importa Toño no quiero que hagas eso otra vez.

Antonio ya no dijo nada y subió a su habitación. Otro día en la mañana Antonio se dirigía a la escuela pero cuando iba a llegar decidió irse al laboratorio del Papá de Piter para terminar las armaduras.

Antonio toco la puerta de la casa del Papá de Piter, minutos más tarde sale el Científico y le dice:

-Científico: ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Se supone que estarías aquí después de la escuela.

-Antonio: Lo se Doc. Pero lo único que quiero es encontrar a Elizabeth para quitarle ese parásito.

-Cientifico: Muy bien pasa.

El papá de Piter llevo a Antonio a su laboratorio para poder terminar las armaduras. Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando un temblor comenzó sentirse en la ciudad. El científico y Antonio salieron y vieron que a lo lejos estaba una explosión. Antonio y el científico se fueron en el carro del papá de Piter para ver si era Elizabeth la que estaba causando todo el desastre, pero cuando llegaron a vieron que era unos insectos gigantes los que estaban destruyendo todo el lugar.

El papá de Elizabeth ataco a los Insectos era una batalla muy fuerte por que cada ves más salían insectos de la tierra. El papá de Elizabeth aventó una granada de audio que aturdía a los Insectos, con eso pudo llegar al carro con Antonio y salir de ese lugar.

-Científico: Antonio creo que se está haciendo una plaga en la tierra, pero no entiendo de donde salieron tantos Insectos.!

-Antonio: De seguro fueron los Insectos que salieron del meteorito.

-Científico: ¿Salieron muchos Insectos de esa roca?

-Antonio: Pues eran como unos 8 aproximadamente.

-Científico: Eso explica, creo que están haciendo una colmena aquí en la ciudad

-Antonio: Hay que buscar la colmena.

Mientras iban en el carro vieron que Elizabeth iba a donde estaban los Insectos, así que rápidamente el Científico se regreso para ir por Elizabeth. Y cuando llegaron vieron como los Inectos comenzaban a usar una especia de me Metamorfosis para transformarse, y se dieron cuenta de que Elizabeth era la reina de esa colmena. El científico comienza a asustarse y a desesperarse, sintió un pánico enorme.

El científico sale del carro y le grita a Elizabeth con los ojos llorosos y desesperado:

-Científico: Elizabeth soy tú papá, por favor regresa! Te necesita la familia

Elizabeth voltea y dice: Yo no soy quien dices, yo soy la reina de mundo oscuro.

Al decir estas palabras la reina se metió en la tierra y desapareció.

Su papá callo de rodillas por lo que le dijo su hija Elizabeth y lentamente se le salen las lagrimas al papá y golpea el piso y grita:

Porque me pasa esto a mi ¿Por qué?...!

-Todo se queda en suspenso pero está historia sigue


	3. Chapter 3

Semanas después ya había más ciudades destruidas ya habían invadido todo México y estaba entrando a los Estados Unidos. Los Zerg hacían crecer su colonia cada vez más y más. La infestación de los Zerg se convirtió en una cosa escalofriante cada día era más sangre y con forme pasaba los días todo iba cambiando tanques aviones atacaban los ataques de estos insectos pero nada los detenían ya que crecían su numero de una manera impresionante. Todas las personas comenzaban a esconderse subterráneamente pero lamentablemente solo las personas de dinero podían pagar ese lujo mientras que las personas de clase baja no podían hacer nada.

Antonio Piter y el científico lograron terminar los equipos y armaduras que necesitaban para poder rescatar a Elizabeth. Saliendo del laboratorio veían todas la ciudad sola y abandonada muy poca gente se veía ya que todos había evacuado el estado de México. De México se dirigieron a los estados unidos ya que ahí era donde estaba entrando y dominando los Insectos.

Al llegar a la frontera vieron explosiones de los Estados unidos que atacaban a todos los Zerg, entonces comenzó el ataque, y Antonio, Piter y el Científico comenzaron a disparar. Mientras pasaban los minutos se veía que eran menos Zerg lográbamos matar a muchos junto con la ayuda de los de Estados Unidos.

Pero Antonio escucha un ruido a lo lejos

-Antonio: Escucho un ruido extraño en esa dirección!

-Científico: Vamos Antonio no te distraigas y hay que destruir a toda esta plaga de parásitos.

-Antonio: No se pero esto se ve completamente extraño tengo un mal presentimiento ya que no hemos visto a Elizabeth.

-Piter: Papá..! Quiero que veas en esa dirección, muchos Insectos vienen y no solo terrestres también vienen volando..!

Antonio ve a la dirección que dice Piter y logra ver que un enjambre viene a lo lejos y lo que más lo asusto es que eran muchos. El cielo comenzó a verse oscuro de tanto Zerg parecía que era de noche. Todo comenzaba a ponerse un poco más peligroso porque del suelo sale Elizabeth pero ya diferente con una nueva metamorfosis, ahora era más fuerte que antes sus ojos morados de rabia comenzó a atacar a Piter.

-Científico: Creo que tenemos que abandonar todo esto, son muchos Insectos que están llegando y no podremos con todos ellos.

-Antonio: Si, creo que es lo mejor no podremos con tanto, solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Piter comenzó a llorar y la reina ya lo tenía entre sus manos y lo agarra del cuello y comienza a apretar más y más fuerte. Piter perdía comenzaba a ver todo borroso, estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

El científico al ver la escena de su hijo siendo atacado de esta manera lanza una especie de misil de su puño derecho. La reina de espadas trata de detenerlo con la mano pero es imposible ya que era una especie de trampa que la atrapo y la paralizó. La reina quedo en el suelo y cayó de rodillas mareada. Mientras la reina estaba mareada un Zerg llega al científico y explota, toda la armadura del científico fue destruida y quedo inmune ante toda la raza Zerg.

Antonio comenzó a volar para agarrar al científico y a Piter y intentar sacarlos de ese lugar. Los Zerg eran un poco más débiles ya que la reina estaba mareada pero los Zerg, seguían atacándolos con acido y espinas que salían de sus cuerpos. Todos los Zerg voladores se lanzaron para Antonio a una velocidad impresionante y tumbaron al científico y a Piter de sus manos, Antonio estando en el suelo comenzó a defenderse, mataba muchos Zerg lanzando misiles y granadas pero cada vez más se acercaban a él.

El científico todo inconsciente le dice a Antonio:

-Científico: Antonio en tu pecho hay 2 granadas que arrojaran un silbido que los aturdirá, así que arroja la primera y mientras ellos están distraídos agarra a la Reina mientras yo me voy con Piter

-Antonio: ¿Pero qué distancia tiene?

-Piter: Calla y arrójala antes de que nos maten…!

De tanta desesperación Antonio aventó la granada hacia el cielo y mientras caída explota aventando un chillido que enloquecía a los Zerg, así dejaron de atacar y Antonio se lanzo sobre la reina y la agarro y salió volando. Tras de Antonio salió Piter agarro a su padre ya que el no tenia armadura.

Pasaron todos los Zerg aéreos y terrestres, pero a la mitad del camino todo cambio ya que había dejado de tener efecto así que los Zerg los atacaron.

-Científico: Vamos Antonio arroja la segunda granada.!

Antonio arrojo la ultima granada al cielo, pero paso un Zerg volador y se la comió. Piter comienza a asustarse al ver esa escena. Comenzaron a atacarlos y a Antonio comenzó a salir y esquivando ataques de todos los Zerg mientras que Piter se defendía un Zerg engancho con su mandíbula a Piter lo cual hizo que callera su papá mientras se lo quitaba volteaba hacia abajo y veía como su padre caía. Un minuto más tarde el Zerg que había comido la granada exploto de una manera impresionante arrojando ondas, eso hizo que nuevamente los Zerg se aturdieran con el chillido que la granada contenía. Piter se arrojo y se arrojo en picada para poder salvar a su padre.

El científico mientras caía impacto con un Zerg volador y se desmallo mientras caía del cielo, Piter pocos minutos antes de que se impactara al suelo lo agarro y lo salvo.

Antonio seguía volando y esquivando los últimos Zerg y mientras tuvo una oportunidad bajo a un pueblo que vio cerca que estaba solitario y se metió junto con la reina de espadas. Mientras esperaba de su mano sale una proyección que era de Piter:

-Piter: Antonio en tu cuello hay un botón presiónalo rápido..!

Antonio lo presionó y eso hizo que le diera el punto exacto de donde se encontraba Antonio con la reina. La granada comenzaba a perder efecto y la desesperación comenzó para Piter ya que su padre estaba inconsciente.

Al ver unas piedras enormes se metió para esconderse de los Zerg mientras que Antonio seguía el camino al laboratorio.

Bueno chicos este es el tercer capítulo de esta fenomenal historia tratare de no tardar en subir el siguiente capítulo


End file.
